Wanna Be Late For Class With Me?
by Laceration Gravityy
Summary: Frank and Gerard have had secret- or maybe not so secret- crushes on each other for months. Now that they are sick of hiding it, what will happen? Frerard one-shot.


**Je own nothing but the plot. (did you see that bit of fancy french i threw in there? :D)**

Once again, I caught him staring at me. But thats probably only because I was glancing over to stare at him. I mean, who wouldn't want to? He's fucking flawless. Absolutely _flawless._

He is a bit shy- though I do find that cute about him- so I was very surprised that when I looked over and caught his sparkling eyes watching me, he didn't look away. Quite the opposite actually. He simply locked his eyes with mine, challenging me to break eye-contact first. But I couldn't pull out of his trance, not that I wanted to. He was just so mesmerizing. It was incredible.

I have known for a while now that he likes me, and unless hes completely oblivious with a mix of retarded, then I'm sure he knows I like him too. I've actually been crushing on Frank for months now. Ever since we began taking English together- that's when this whole thing started: the secret, yet not so secret, crushing on each other thing. I don't know why one of us hasnt approached the other yet. I guess he's be waiting for me to make the first move, and same with me for him. So its just been an endless circle of glancing at the other and quickly looking away, hoping no one saw, or dirty fantasies about being touched and smother by the other. Essentially, we were acting like perverted five year-olds, and we knew it.

It was different this time. This time, neither looked away. Our eyes were locked stiff, not even a single fidgit or twitch between. The two of us were trapped in a secluded, little world, all to ourselves and we wanted to stay forever. Im sure English class isn't the best time to be doing this; we should probably be paying attention. But who gives a shit anyways?

It was like he was saying to me "you know what? We've done this for long enough, I just want you now." Well, at least I hope thats what I hope he means.

As is to confirm my suspicions, he seductively licked his lips, making an O with his toungue. I wanted nothing more than to trap that sexy tongue of his my my teeth and force it in my mouth.

_I just need him so bad! _This feeling has just been gnawing and clawing at me inside. I feel like like an under-sexed skank. Or more like an extremely horny sixteen year old boy. And its not helping with the way Frank is teasing me right-

_Bringg! Bring! Bringg!_

The bell. Oh thank whatever God out there, and all the heavens above, even all the demons below.

I got up, gathered my binder and pencil case and rushed out of the class room, hot on Franks heels, who was way faster than me.

I grabbed a hold of his wrist and he didnt even jump. the sexy little fucker must have expected me to make some sort of move.

I dragged him down the hall, and he didnt even flinch, or try to pull away. He let me do whatever. I liked that.

My eyes wandered all over the school in front of me. I wanted to find anywhere isolated. I spot where we wouldnt get interupted.

I guess he understood this, because he shook off my hold of his wrist and intwined our fingers, making us turn a left, and down another hall.

Frank dragged me, much like I had dragged him earlier. I could feel myself getting excited and anticipating what was soon going to take place. What _did_ he want us to do? Are his intentions similar to mine? Both my dick and I were hoping so.

He pulled me into another turn, then another. I wasnt even paying attention to where we were going. I was only paying attention to him. His toned body skillfully moved from left to right, taking us through this maze of a school.

It was as if I was comletely blind to everything, except Franks body. He wasn't all that muscular, but he wasn't a chubby kid either. His short height, and the perfectly sculpted angles made him so perfect. His butt wasnt too big or flat. It was small, cute, and plump; perfect to grab onto, but not all in your face, y'know?

I wanted to touch him_ so_ bad. And I want him to touch _me _back.

Before I even knew it, we were alone, beside a dumpster, and outside. I think we were behind the school, but it didnt register to me well, nor did I really care.

Soon enough, i was being pushed up against the wall and Frank had his lips crashed onto mine. I let out a low moan, encouraging to keep going.

I moved my lips in sync with his, taking in the situation.

I brought my hands up to his chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. I pulled him closser, as close as two individuals could get.

Frank, on the other hand, hand both hands on the wall behind me, on either side of my head, trapping me.

The, he began doing exactly what I have been yearining for, for months.

He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth, prying my lips open. I could taste his saliva on my tongue and I loved it. This only made me more eager to taste the rest of him. I bet he tastes _real_ good.

His tongue slithered around in my mouth, exploring every inch of his new territory. He circled his tongue around mine, as I did with him.

I massaged his chest with my sweaty palms as we continued with the very heated make-out session. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't sloppy, 'cause it sure as hell was. Our lips, tongues, spit, sweat, and hands were everywhere.

neither of us could control ourselves, at this point there wasn't any stopping. If we weren't behind the school, near a dumpster, God doesn't even know how far things would go.

Frank rubbed his crotch on my denim clad thigh. _Oh boy_. He was harder and bigger than he was in _any_ of my filthy fantasies. I quickl felt myself hardening under my boxers.

"_Frank..." _I groaned, disconnecting our mouths.

He locked eyes with me at the mention of his name.

"Yes, baby?" he asked, his voice husky and sexy as hell.

I turned our bodies over, so I was the one pinning him against the wall.

He looked at me quizically, his eyes giving the that pondering look which says "what are you doing...?"

I answered his silent question the best way I knew how.

I dropped to my knees.

I knew we were "rushing" into things, but mentally, not so much. Not in our point of view. This felt too right to be wrong. I also knew he wouldn't turn my offer down because he wanted it as bad as I wanted it, if not more. Besides, what guy with a properly functioning dick would turn down a blowjob?

I looked up to see Frank's shocked, yet amused face, before he grinned at me devilishly.

I knew full well I had a very bad case of FCCD (Frank cock caving disorder), so being face to face with his inflated junk, only some clothing matterial, and maybe some air, seperating us, there was nt such a thing as self-control.

In a matter of seconds I had his pants unzipped and unbottoned. I didnt pull them all the way down, only a little.

I reached my hands down into his boxers and pulled out his throbbing dick. Frank gasped at the sudden contact.

I took a brief few seconds to simply to admire Frankie Jr. in all his really was a thing of beauty, this boy.

Without any more standstill, I took him into my mouth, placing my hands on his hips to gain better control of him. I spiralled the tip of my toungue all around his head. I then took him further in my mouth, grazing my teeth on his sensitive skin, until he hit the back of my throat.

I must praise myself. My gag reflex is almost non-existant.

I bobbed my head up and down, building a steady rythm. I swallowed whatever pre-cum Frank leaked.

I've been quite aware of my homosexuality for a very long time now, so I've received and given my fair share of blowjobs, handjobs, and all that fun stuff. Although I am still very much a virgin. Im no prude, its just I've never met anyone I liked enough to go that far with.

Once I built a good enough rythm, I sped up. My lips, teeth, and toungue were doing their own wonders, while my head was pumping at its own speed. My hands pulled Frank's hips forward, causing him to thrust even deeper and harder into my mouth.

"F-faster, Gee." Frank moaned.

I did as I was told, until I couldn't go any faster or suck any harder, and stuck to that speed. I sure got a great reaction from Frank. Man, he's even hotter when he's moaning my name.

"_Oh god, Gerard! _I- I'm so fucking- uh, uh..._ c-close_."

At that remark, I slithered a hand, which was resting on his hip, to his crotch. I first massaged his base, then, when I got a satisfying response from that, I lowered my hands further and foldled it ball sack.

All of a sudden, Frnk let out a outragious moan (I was quite surprised no one had stopped by to see what all the commotion was about), before he came into my mouth. I swallowed his cum and all, not bothering to spit it out. After a while of this, jizz doesn't taste as bad anymore.

I took him out of my mouth, fixing him up so he was all covered up again (sadly...). Once his pants were all zipped up, I got off my knees and faced him once again. I gave him a big cheesy smile and winked, then leaned in giving his a sloppy kiss with toungue and everything. I hope he liked the taste of himself.

Frankie brought hs hand up and caressed my cheek lovingly, before ulling away and smiling sweetly at me- not like he did when i got on my knees. It was very innocent.

He snaked his arms around my waist lazily, and pulled me even closer, engulfing me in a hug which I happily returned. He buried his head into my neck, placing soft kisses here and there.

_This is how it should have always been, and how it should- and hopefully will- always be,_ I thought to myself.

"He Gee?" Frank murmured into the skin of my neck, tickling me slightly.

"Yes Frankie?" I breathed.

"I'm late for class."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! And thats what happens when I get bored and feel like writing. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Constructive critism is also appreciated! (sorry for any fuck-ups, I was too lazy to throughly edit it) :) xx<strong>


End file.
